1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to document outputting methods and document outputting systems for editing and outputting a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a document can be printed out by using a printer or an MFP (Multi-Function Printer) connected to a network through a personal computer (hereinafter, called PC). Recently, in addition to the above functions, various services have been developed and provided as Web services. In this case, various services as the Web services are realized by an application loaded in the PC serving as a client with respect to the Web services.
As described above, conventionally, the application loaded in the client PC serves as the client with respect to each of the Web services. Thus, it is possible to architect the application suitable for various requirements. However, the application is required to send and receive information to/from each of the Web services, which is subject to inquire what kind of edit can be performed or to notify edit contents. That is, the client PC is required to communicate with a plurality of the Web services.